catnealtiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Tye Gordon
Tye Ellis Gordon 'is a T-Mutant and the leader of the Usurpers. History Early Life Personality Powers and Abilities '''Density Manipulation: '''As a result of the Terra Experiment, he gained the power to control his own density. Being able to change his density at will, he can make himself less dense than matter that he becomes intangible as well as causing his body to become very dense to the point where he becomes near-indestructible. Tye can apparently control the density of different parts of his body selectively. This allows him to smoothly transition between moving and phasing through objects, such as grabbing a metal pipe using his hands and allowing his feet to phase first before his other body parts in order to "jump" to the upper floor. *'Phasing: 'Tye can become intangible and pass through solid matter by reducing his density. *'Superhuman Durability: 'By increasing his density to a high level, he becomes very durable to the point where he could withstand collision with objects that are ten times his own weight. *'Superhuman Strength: '''At the same time, he becomes extraordinarily powerful in terms of physical strength. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Even without using his density manipulation, he is noted to be unusually strong, being able to life objects that are twice his weight. '''Enhanced Regeneration: '''Although his cell regeneration does not reach the capabilities of enhanced individuals with healing factor, his wounds heal faster than that of an average human. '''Expert hand-to-hand combatant: '''Tye is very experienced in unarmed combat, and is knowledgeable in several arts of self-defense, as well as receiving military-style training. '''Master Swordsman: '''While Tye is capable of using any weapon with high proficiency, his true talent in melee combat lies in his swordsmanship skills. '''Skilled Marksman: '''Tye is also noted to be a capable marksman, as he is good in using a variety of firearms as well as having good accuracy. '''Limitations: *'Breathing: '''When he uses his density-manipulating power, whether his density decreases or increases, he will have a hard time breathing when he uses his power for too long, as becoming intangible would cause the air to 'phase' through his body, and becoming too dense would unable oxygen to circulate through his entire body properly. He tries to overcome this limitation by breathing practices, in order to lengthen his time to hold his breath. The most he could hold is ten minutes. Relationships Jerry Kelley ''"I wouldn't really tell anyone. Sooner or later, they'd eventually find out themselves." "...They were right. People who keep things to themselves are irritating." "Same as you?" "Same as me." Jerry is Tye's love interest. They started off as acquaintances who looked at each other from a distance, when the one of them did not notice the other who was watching. Before they formally introduced themselves, they already recognized each other, even though they did not know each other's names. They did go off a slightly rocky start after meeting officially, but this was quickly mended. From thereon, they quickly became friends and grew close. Tye saw him close to being Aaron in terms of personality, likely due to his calm demeanor and his good nature, which may be the reason why he quickly grew fond of him, though Tye stated that he was different and unique in his own way. He was also understanding towards him, and was the other person besides Aaron whom Ty could trust and open up to. The first one to develop feelings in this relationship was Jerry, though he had kept this to himself until he thinks that his emotions are ready as well as Tye's. Tye initially rejected his advances, including a kiss and a couple of confessions. Jerry was left heartbroken, but his feelings returned and he would ask Tye again once Tye was truly ready to accept him. Tye eventually developed feelings for him, but remembering what he had done to Jerry, he dismissed his feelings, thinking that Jerry deserved someone better. This indirectly caused their relationship to become strained, as Tye was unconsciously avoiding Jerry, something which the latter could sense. They finally overcame the strain and confessed to each other about everything, rejuvenating their relationship. Tye told Jerry to wait for him, to which he agreed. Before engaging battle with L.U.C.A.S., Tye and Jerry once again confessed to each other and made a promise to come back alive. They share a kiss for the first time, before parting their separate ways for the coming battle. In the aftermath, Tye and Lucas was finally in a romantic relationship.